In many instances, a skier wishes to carry his skis, poles and boots in a convenient manner and various supporting structures heretofore have been provided for this purpose. However, skiers often must contend with theft of their skis and/or poles and, accordingly, a need exists for a carrier for skis, poles and boots which may function to lock the skis and poles to the carrier and also the carrier relative to a suitable anchored structure to thereby prevent theft of either the skis or the poles.